Konoha: Next Generation
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: After the birth of his first son, Sasuke didn't think how he could ever be more proud… until a year later when his second son was born. Finally, he thought his life was perfect and that there was no room for improvement, that is until his final child, and first daughter, was born. SasuSaku, NaruHina.
1. Intro

**Konoha: Next Generation**

Intro

When Sakura answered yes to his proposal, Sasuke didn't think it was possible to feel happier… until she said, "I do".

When she kissed him as Uchiha Sakura for the first time he didn't think she could ever be more passionate… until later that day when she breathlessly moaned his name and told him she loved him through jumbled sheets and intertwined limbs.

After the birth of his first son, Sasuke didn't think how he could ever be more proud… until a year later when his second son was born.

Finally, he thought his life was perfect and that there was no room for improvement, that is until his final child, and first daughter, was born.

"Daddy, why does your hair look like a duck butt?" Hideaki sits on his father's shoulders, his little hands playing with the spikey dark hair on his father's head.

"I don't know, maybe because you're always messing with it." Sasuke responds holding onto his son so that he doesn't stumble off.

"That's not the reason, because even before I touched it, it was like that." The little boy says in a whiney tone, not wanting to be the blame for his father's funny hairstyle, all the while he wiggles around on top of the strong shoulders. If Sasuke didn't have the reflexes of a Jounin the boy probably would have fallen off of his perch already.

"Hideaki, stop tormenting your father about his hair," The young boy calms at the sound of his mother's voice. "Though you do have a point."

"Hn," Sasuke responds.

Sakura smiles up at her husband thinking about how some things never change. The baby in her arms starts to fuss a little bit so she rocks the bundle and succeeds at soothing it.

In the background a cry of excitement is heard. The Uchihas turn around to witness a very frazzled Naruto attempting to set down the reddish haired girl.

"Hinari settle down, you're being too loud." Hinata tells the overly excited toddler. Naruto goes to set the four year-old on the ground. Her little legs move in a running motion even though she's still a good meter in the air.

Sakura lets out a little laugh. "That Hinari, she's gonna be a wild one."

"Though I can't imagine how she could be any worse than how Naruto used to be." Sasuke responds thinking about when they were still academy students.

"I think she's pretty." Hideaki says leaning on the top of Sasuke's head.

"You do?!" another little voice interjects. Akio, the eldest of the Uchiha children stands at his father feet with a smug look on his face, after hearing the last bit of the conversation. "Hey everybody! Hideaki likes Hinari!" the little boy, who is the spitting image of Sasuke, yells as he runs towards a group of his classmates.

"That's not what I said!" Hideaki exclaims exasperated. "Daddy, let me down!" Sasuke sets the young boy on the ground and watches as he runs off after his older brother.

"Oh, how troublesome." Shikamaru walks up to join the Uchihas. "I'm glad we stopped after one and even she can sometimes be too much to handle."

"That's only because she has her father's laziness." Ino steps up behind him and places a kiss on his cheek. "How's little Tsune doing today?" she asks looking at the little, raven-haired girl bundled up in Sakura's arms.

"She's good, a little fussy, but that's to be expected. Where's Suki?" Sakura responds scanning the group of children for the flowing blonde hair that belongs to Ino's daughter.

"I believe she's tormenting your oldest son." Ino states. "I think she started a fan club for him."

"Like mother like daughter." Sasuke states under his breath, remembering Ino's fan-girl days. Ino lightly punches him in the shoulder. Sasuke shoots her a glare but stops when Tsune starts fussing again. "I'll take her." He says holding his arms out for the baby.

"I better go get the boys before Akio ends up setting something on fire." Sakura says and cringes at the thought.

Her son just learned how to make a fireball last week; unfortunately, he has his father's pride and refuses to admit that he doesn't know how to control it. He already burned through all the curtains on the ground floor of the Uchiha manor. Hopefully when he starts the academy next week he'll be able to control it better.

* * *

**A/N: So this is just a little experimental piece I'm working on. It's probably going to be a Two-Shot, but if people like it maybe it can become an actual story. **

**Also, a little note on the ShikaIno, I'm torn when it comes to Shikamaru and Ino or Shikamaru and Temari... Leave me a review letting me know what ya think. **


	2. Off To The Academy

**A/N: I still haven't decided if I'm going to make this a full out story or not, though I must admit I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Konoha: Next Generation**

Off To The Academy

Sakura gives Akio a big hug and kisses his forehead. "Mom, you're embarrassing me. All of the girls are watching." They are situated on front porch; Akio with his school bag in hand, all ready for his first day at the ninja academy, while Sakura is on her knees in order to reach her son better.

Sasuke walks out on the front porch glancing at the scene before him. On the outside his face impassive, but on the inside his heart was touched. He thought back to his first day at the academy. His mother acted very similar to the way Sakura is now. His father had just given him an expressionless stare.

Not wanting to be like his father, Sasuke kneels down and gathers his wife and eldest son in a hug. "You'll do us proud. I know it." Akio looks up at him and smiles.

With his father's words in mind, Akio jumps down from the porch and joins his friends so they can walk to the academy, the fan girls following briskly behind. Sasuke eyes the familiar flowing blonde hair of Suki and tries to suppress an eye-roll.

Watching her first son walk away struck a nerve in Sakura. She studies the sight of the black haired boy with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his navy blue shirt, walking into town. Minus the darker complexion and the upside down spikes, Sakura would've sworn she was witnessing the younger version of her husband walking down the street.

She stands up to continue to observe him and feels tears stinging her eyes. Sasuke looks down at her and gathers her in hug. He kisses her cheek tenderly and wipes the tears away with his thumb.

"He's already six and off to his first day at the academy, pretty soon he's going to graduate and take the Genin exams and get a team and then the Chuunin exams…"

Sakura is cut off when her husband takes her face in both of his hand and kisses her gently on the lips. She tilts her head back as Sasuke slips his tongue into her mouth, making the kiss more passionate. She moves her tongue to meet his, when suddenly a cry of disgust from their other son's mouth causes them to break apart.

"Eww, mommy and daddy are licking each other's tongues." Hideaki scrunches up his nose and walks away from the display. Sakura laughs, a cheerful noise that always brings a hint of a smile to Sasuke's face.

"Maybe we should continue this some other time." She says as she gets on her tiptoes and places a kiss on her husband's forehead.

Sasuke groans and holds her hand as they walk back into the house to continue their day.

A year later, Hideaki stands on the porch fidgeting with his shirt. Sakura gets down on her knees and pulls her son into a hug. Little arms reach around her neck and the young boy starts trembling.

"Hideaki? What's wrong?" She asks, her voice that of a concerned mother.

"I… don't… want… to go!" he manages to stutter in between sobs. "I want to stay here with you and daddy and Tsune."

"How come? All your friends are going to be at the academy and you'll learn how to be a ninja like daddy and I." Sakura says these words with a smile on her face, but inside her heart is breaking over her son's distress.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" He sniffles and cries as the tears start to slow down.

"Nonsense, they'll love you, besides Hinari is going to be there along with all of your other friends." Sakura replies, but the boy's tears keep flowing.

Suddenly Sasuke's there beside them. Hideaki immediately starts wiping his face not wanting his father to see that he's been crying. Sakura goes into the house to grab a wet towel, but also to give her boys some time alone.

"What's your family name?" Sasuke asks his son.

"U-Uchiha." The boy says swallowing the last of his tears.

"Exactly, and what does it mean to be an Uchiha?" Sasuke asks placing a firm hand on his sons shoulder.

"It means being strong and brave and a protector and…" Hideaki pauses to think for a minute. "I think that's it."

Sasuke gives his son a small smile. "Exactly. Now let's see some of that bravery." The boy puffs out his small chest and makes his mouth into a straight line.

Seeing her six year old son trying to look bigger than he actually is causes Sakura to stifle a laugh as she joins the boys back on the porch. She takes the cool cloth, and with the gentleness of a mother, wipes her son's face until it's rid of tears. "Also," Sakura adds to the conversation. "Now you'll know how to beat your brother." At this thought Hideaki's face perks up even more. Sasuke lightly ruffles the child's auburn hair.

"That's right!" he shouts happily. "I can finally beat that meany!"

"Hey Hideaki!" Hinari shouts from the pathway. "Are you coming or what?"

Sakura notices the light blush that appears on her son's cheeks. "Bravery." Hideaki whispers to himself. With that thought he runs off the porch to join Hinari on the path. Sasuke notices a few fan girls following quietly behind. _It looks like the Sharigan isn't the only thing that Uchiha children inherit._

Sakura turns to her husband. "Gosh, I think it was even harder this time." She says, her voice breaking on the last word. Sasuke wraps his arms around her from behind and kisses her neck. Sakura turns her head so that he can kiss her lips.

A soft tug on Sakura's kimono causes her to look down. She's met with the brilliant green eyes that match her own. "Mommy, I want to kiss Daddy too." Without a second thought Sasuke lifts his daughter into his arms and allows her to give him a quick peck on the lips.

His heart melts at the innocence in her dark green eyes. If her features were a little sharper and her hair a soft pink instead of black, she would look exactly like her mother. He fears that in three years when it's Tsune's turn to leave for the academy, he won't be able to hold back his tears any longer.

Sure enough three years later, Sasuke's usually composed self was fighting back the tears. Sakura was on her knees on the front porch giving her daughter a hug and a kiss.

"Now Tsune, no fighting with the other kids unless the teacher says you can." Sakura lectures her daughter thinking about how she seemed to have inherited her temper as well as her looks. "Be nice and don't let your temper get the better of you."

"Fine mom, I will." Tsune resists the urge to roll her eyes. Her brothers had already left for the academy earlier that morning allowing their mother to lecture Tsune in peace. "I'm just excited that I can finally fight with the boys!" She makes her hand into fist of determination.

Sasuke laughs at her fiery spirit; _oh she will be a tough one._ He kneels down next to his wife just like he's done the other times when sending his children off to learn the skills of the ninja. From one of his pant pockets he produces a silver chain. Dangling off the end is the fan that represents the Uchiha clan. "Turn around." He instructs.

She does as he says and spins around so that he can hook the necklace for her. She lifts up her shoulder length raven hair to make it easier. With the necklace clasped on, she glances at where the fan rests against her maroon shirt.

"It's just like mommy's." She says excitedly. "Thanks daddy," she throws her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek. After repeating the process with her mother, Tsune jumps off the steps and runs down to the path.

Sasuke watches with a smile on his face as his daughter skips down the path, her hair blowing in the wind. His smile vanishes the second he sees some of the young boys following her around. He's about to go down there and warn them to stay away from his daughter, when a gentle hand on his arm halts his movements.

"That's it." Sakura says softly. "All of our kids are now academy students."

"Don't worry, at the end of this year Akio will officially be a Genin." Sasuke says expressionless, not sure if he's proud that his son is graduating early or worried that he's growing up too fast.

"They're all gone," Sakura feels as if she's slipping into shock. Sasuke embraces her and places a soft kiss on her forehead. This time when their mouths meet, nobody interrupts.

"Want to make another one?" Sasuke asks mischievously. Sakura lets out a gentle laugh.

"I'm finally able to work full time again." Sakura scrunches up her nose at the thought of having to be at the hospital for eight hours each day.

"You don't have to," Sasuke says before lifting her up bridal style and taking her back into their house.

"Sasuke, we've discussed this." And they had. They decided that three kids were enough and with two boys, the Uchiha clan would easily be restored. Besides, if they have too many kids, they won't have enough time for each other.

Sasuke lays her down on their bed and starts kissing her neck. "I know, but the house is empty. We might as well make use of it. Besides, I leave for a mission tomorrow." Sasuke states as his deep onyx eyes stare into his beautiful wife's green ones.

She pulls his face down to hers and they make use of the empty house.

* * *

**A/N: With Sasuke as a father and two older brothers I feel for any of Tsune's future boyfriends ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed the fluff in the end, I will make sure that if I continue with this there will still be plenty of focus on all of the couples relationships, I don't want to make the entire story just OC everywhere.**

**I got inspiration for the looks of the children off of a picture I saw on deviantART, I'll have to message the artist to see if it's okay for me to post a link to it. (But if you happen to find a picture of the Uchiha Siblings by an amazing artist who has done some awesome SasuSaku art, you probably found my inspiration)**

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review :)**


End file.
